A sad melody of destruction
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: AU/OOC. Bella Swan a sus diecisiete años tiene una vida un tanto atípica: su precodidad la hizo entrar al mundo del sexo, el alcohol y las drogas siendo a penas una niña. Cree que todo está perdido hasta que lo conoce a él, el nuevo novio de su madre.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y queda terminantemente prohibido la parcial o completa utilización de ella sin mi permiso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Prólogo<strong>

Mi vida nunca fue justa. A mis dicisiete años había pasado más sufrimientos de los que deberían estar permitidos para una adolescente. Huérfana de padre, con una hermanita menor y una madre que no se ocupa de mi y encima alcohólica. El ambiente en mi casa nunca fue el mejor, he visto desfilar decenas de hombres diferentes por la habitación de mi madre, algo que esperaba que mi hermana fuera inconciente. En la escuela no era mucho mejor. No encajo con mis compañeros, no tengo amigos, se burlaban de mí.

Me mantenía en mis cabales por mi pequeña hermana, pero aún así yo también estaba perdida. 

- Oye, Isabella, ¿vas a estar toda la noche con la misma botella de vodka o vendrás a probar algo nuevo? 

- ¿Qué tienes para mi, James? - pregunto luego de que él llamara mi atención. 

James me sonrió como siempre lo hace, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero de chico malo, actitud que hacía empapar mis bragas, y saca una bolsita con un polvo extremadamente blanco. 

- Es de la buena, ¿te unes? 

James se sentó en el suelo, cerca de una mesa y comenzó a preparar todo para la primera inyección de heroína de la noches. Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos, grises pero rojos por el alcohol y la droga anteriormente consumida, en mí. 

- Claro, sabes que no diré que no - le sonre y me agaché a su altura-. Es una buena previa antes de nuestro juego, ¿no es así? - dije con voz sensual y pude notar como él comenzaba a endurecerse. 

Ésta soy yo, Isabella Swan, una adolescente precoz, alcohólica y drogadicta. Un ser echado a perder, sin pasado, presente ni futuro.

O eso creía hasta que él apareció. 

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy con una nueva historia (después de tantos años), recién comienza, así que espero que la disfruten.<p>

¿Críticas? ¿Alagos? Por el go!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y queda terminantemente prohibido la parcial o completa utilización de ella sin mi permiso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Me levanté de la cama donde James seguía descansando. Caminé por la habitación a oscuras buscando mis prendas, anteriormente quitadas y revoleadas vaya uno a saber donde. Tanteando el suelo pude encontrar mi sostén de encaje rojo, apresuradamente me lo coloqué. Cuando llevé mis brazos hacia atrás para cerrarlo, sentí unos dedos sobre los míos impidiéndolo.

- ¿Ya te marchas, gatita? - ronroneó en mi oído.

- James, sabes que mi madre quiere que vaya a esa maldita cena en casa - contesté con fastidio.

No estaba enojada con él, sólo con mi madre. Esta noche había organizado una cena en nuestra casa -si es que se podía llamar de esa manera-, en honor a su nueva conquista.

- Vamos, Isabella, un rapidito - insistió.

James comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras una de sus manos me quitaba el sostén y la otra a mi entrepierna, la cual acarició en toda su longitud. Gemí sin poder evitarlo.

- Estás tan húmeda... Tú sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo.

Metió de repente dos dedos dentro de mi interior y un grito ahogado se escapó de mis labios. James sabía complacerme, y cómo tenerme a su disposición.

- Media hora, James, no más.

Me giró para quedar frente mío, me levantó del suelo, haciendo que enrredara mis piernas en su cintura, y me penetró de golpe, perfectamente preparado con su preservativo. Fue duro, brusco y certero, tal como me gustaba a mí. Comenzó a bombear en mi interrior, arremetiendo cada vez más rápido.

- Ponte en cuatro, gatita.

No pude contradecirlo, me gustaba el sexo salvaje y sabía que él me estaba por dar del mejor. Hice lo que me dijo, posicionándome en el medio de la cama. James acarició mi trasero y le me dio una nalgada, provocando un gruñido profundo. Pasó la punta de su miembro por el orificio de mi ano y sólo hizo que me tensara por anticipación.

- Quieres esto, ¿no?

- James... - gemí.

- Dilo, dime mi pequeña puta, ¿quieres que te folle el culo?

- Si, si, ¡SI! - grité desesperada.

James entró en mi de una sola estocada. Era increíble sentir su dura, larga y gruesa polla llenando mi interior, bombeando mi trasero incontrolablemente, al tiempo que sus dedos bombeaban en mi húmedo coño.

- Gatita, no sabes como me gusta follar tu culo - gimió y sus estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y profundas-, es tan estrecho.

Yo había perdido el sentido de todo, me estaba follando salvajemente, tanto que no podía mantenerme cuerda. Ingresó un tercer dedo, estimulando mi punto G y fue allí que me dejé ir en un orgasmo que me azotó fuertemente.

- Ohhhh - gimió James.

Cuando termino de drenarse, salió de mi y retiró el preservativo de su miembro. Pude ver de soslayo lo mucho que había acabado y eso me volvió a encender. Pero debía levantarme. Cuando él se dirigió al cuarto de baño, aproveché para vestirme. Para cuando terminé, él aún no había salído, así que me fui sin saludarlo. Era común en nosotros.

Llegué a casa y fui directamente a mi cuarto a buscar ropa para cambiarme luego de bañarme. Cuando estaba agarrando mis bragas, sentí la puerta abrirse de golpe.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que golpees antes de entrar? - le dije fastidiada a mi hermana.

- No es mi culpa que estés en tu mundo y no lo hayas escuchado.

Terminé de agarrar mis cosas y miré a mi hermana menor. Ella estaba mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, demasiado para ser una niña de doce años.

- ¿Qué quieres, Bree?

- Dice mamá que te apures, que el hombre estará aquí en veinte minutos.

- No te preocupes, estaré a tiempo, ahora vete.

Bree me sacó la lengua y luego salió de mi cuarto. Era una chica lista para su edad, era muy parecida a mí, a diferencia de sus ojos, que eran grises como mamá. En cambio, los míos era chocolates como mi fallecido padre.

Me metí al cuarto de baño y me duché mientras los recuerdos de mi padre me asaltaban. Era un buen hombre, demasiado para la muerte que tuvo. Yo lo amaba y lo extrañaba demasiado, nada había sido igual desde que él se murió.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé el cuerpo tranquilamente y me vestí. Quité el exceso de agua en mi cabello y lo até en una cola de caballo. Me miré al espejo y me apliqué un poco de maquillaje, sobre todo en los ojos, para esconder algun detalle de mi drogadicción. Cuando me vi perfecta, salí hacia el living-comedor, donde Bree estaba mirando la televisión.

- Que bueno que hayas acabado, Bella, Edward está por llegar -dijo mi madre asomándose por la cocina.

- Si, como sea.

Miré la televisión en silencio junto a mi hermana por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el timbre sonó. Noté que mi hermana seguía ensimismada en su programa y mamá en la cocina.

- Ya voy yo, no se preocupen - dije con ironía.

La verdad que no tenía intenciones de conocer a ese nuevo hombre. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces estuvimos en esta misma situación, conociendo un hombre nuevamente. Los anteriores habían sido variados: alcohólicos, drogadictos, violentos, adictos al trabajo, casados, viudos, jóvenes... Esta vez sólo sabíamos que el nuevo se llamaba Edward y se habían conocido en Seattle.

- Debe ser una mierda como el resto, seguro no es la gran cosa - pensé antes de abrir la puerta.

No me esperé que tuviera que comerme mis palabras internas, porque ese hombre no era como cualquier otro. Edward era... un Dios.

* * *

><p>Bueno, un capítulo intenso. La historia recién comienza y ya se pueden empezar a ver pequeños resquicios de como es Bella, su relación con su familia, con James y un poco de su pasado. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

¿Críticas? ¿Alagos? Por el go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y queda terminantemente prohibido la parcial o completa utilización de ella sin mi permiso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mi estupor.

- Isabella, ¿qué clase de modales son estos? Deja pasar a Edward - me regañó.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y me moví de forma automática, haciéndome a un lado. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Aquel debería ser un sueño... O quizá estaba en el cielo, luego de un coma farmacológico o alcohólico. Pero de ninguna manera ese hombre podía ser verdad.

Edward era un espécimen perfecto. Tenía las facciones cuadradas y afiladas, unos pómulos marcados y una nariz recta. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, tan profundos, que me hacían sentir desnuda frente a él. Sus labios... ¿Qué decir de ellos? Parecian suaves, delicados. Tenía un color de cabello bastante peculiar, era castaño con reflejos cobres, lo que lo hacía totalmente extravagante.

Observé su ropa. Vestía una camisa negra de manga larga con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, lo cual dejaba ver sus pectorales bien marcados y con un poco de vello cobrizo, y unos jeans azul oscuro. Cuando pasó delante de mí, no pude dejar de ver cómo se le marcaba el bulto y un culo que parecía de lo más ideal.

Enseguida mi mente se llenó de imágenes de Edward besándome. Edward cogiéndome. Edward...

_¡Basta ya! Recuerda que sólo es la nueva adquisición de tu madre_ - me reprendió mi mente.

_Y vaya que es buena_ -me autocontesté.

Alguien me habló, sacándome de mi discusión mental.

- Mi nombre es Edward, mucho gusto... - dijo con una voz aterciopelada.

- Isabella - contesté.

Levanté mi mano para estrechar la suya. Sin embargo, la tomó y dejó un beso sobre mis nudillos. Maldición, podia jurar que sentí miles de descargas en mi cuerpo.

- Bella, ¿podríamos hablar? - preguntó Bree.

- Si, claro, discúlpanos Edward.

- No tarden mucho, en cinco minutos sirvo la cena - gritó mamá.

Bree y yo fuimos hasta mi habitación, primero pasó ella y luego yo, cerrando detrás de mí la puerta.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Quién? - pregunté confundida, no sabía si por Edward o por la secuela de la droga.

- Edward, idiota - contestó ácida.

Le eché la mirada de tigre, por su contestación

- No lo sé, ¿qué opinas tú? - contesté con un encogimiento de hombros

- Parece buen tipo, pero deberíamos interrogarlo... Sólo para asegurarnos que no es igual que los anteriores y no nos lastimará - murmuró lo último, agachando la mirada.

Hubo una vez que Reneé trajo un hombre a vivir con nosotras. Cayo era su nombre, el muy cínico era un ángel con mamá, pero se empeñaba en golpear a Bree en su ausencia.

Mi hermana no decía nada, para no entristecerla, eso fue hasta que yo los descubrí. Volví un día temprano de la secundaria y, al entrar, encontré a Cayo golpeando a Bree con una manopla en su estómago. Rápidamente lo eché de nuestra casa e hice la denuncia. Tuvo una orden de alejamiento de mínimo cien metros. Reneé la pasó mal, no por Bree, sino por el tipo a quien, en teoría, amaba.

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! - gritó mi hermana dándome un pequeño golpe.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me estabas escuchando? - bufó molesta.

- Claro que si, y me parece una excelente idea - me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí-. Ahora vayamos antes que mamá enloquezca.

Ambas salimos en silencio de mi habitación y nos dirigimos al comedor. Allí encontramos a Reneé con Edward en una situación bastante comprometedora. Ella estaba sobre la encimera, con las piernas enrredadas en las cadera de Edward, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

- ¿Cenamos? - pregunté en un tono hosco.

Los dos se separaron apresuradamente y se acomodaron la ropa. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Ya había visto a mi madre en situaciones similares anteriormente, pero jamás sentí la ira como en ese momento. Quería ir y abofetearla. Pero, ¿con qué motivo? Ah si, porque se estaban besando casi pornográficamente frente a sus hijas.

_Si, claro_ - dijo mi voz interior.

Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa, mientras Reneé servía los platos. La cena consistía en pollo al verdeo con papas. Algo bastante elaborado y caro, pero parecía que quería impresionar a Edward. Una vez más, sentí mucho enojo.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si, Bree?

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - preguntó de forma angelical, pero a mí no me engañaba.

- Uhm... Ehm... - Edward se puso nervioso y se desacomodó el cabello con una mano-. Veintiseis.

- ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene mi mamá? ¿No te da verguenza salir con alguien mayor? - pregunté de forma irónica.

- ¡Isabella! - gritó mi madre muy enojada-. ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera y me faltas el respeto?

Edward tomó la mano de Reneé de forma tranquilizadora.

- Déjala, Reneé. No me molesta contestarle - se giró hacia mí y me miró tiernamente-. Si sé cuantos años tiene tu madre. Sé que es ocho años mayor que yo, pero no me importa ni me averguenza. ¿O a tí te importa la diferencia de edad?

Quise creer que fue una simple e inocente pregunta, pero por el modo que lo dijo y con la fiereza que demostraban sus ojos, me fue imposible no pensar que tenía un doble sentido pura y exclusivamente para mí. ¿Me importaba la diferencia de edad? ¿Saldría con alguien mayor que yo? ¡Maldición, si!

Intenté recomponerme rápidamente y negué levemente.

- ¿De qué trabajas? - volvió a la carga Bree.

- Soy CEO de mi propia empresa. La manejo junto a un amigo - contestó simplemente.

Bree asintió como respuesta.

- Bueno, creo que son muchas preguntas, niñas. No lo abrumen - pidió Reneé, mirándonos ferozmente.

- Si, mamá - respondimos a coro.

Edward se carcajeó y volvió a tomar la mano de nuestra madre.

- Déjalas, amor, son un encanto. Bree es muy suspicaz para su edad - comentó sonriéndole a mi hermana-. E Isabella es... increíble, no tengo palabras.

Nuestras miradas se juntaron y juro que pasó su lengua por sus labios de manera imperceptible. Quizá la droga me estaba pasando factura, realmente me estaba sintiendo enferma. Me levanté suavemente de la mesa.

- ¿No te quedas para el postre, hija?

- No, Ren... Mamá, tengo que hacer deberes de la escuela y voy a acostarme temprano, mañana tengo exámen de biología.

Reneé asintió.

- Que descanses, cielo.

- Si, Isabella, buenas noches - dijo Edward mirándome de arriba a abajo.

- Adios a todos - me acerqué a mi hermana-. Ten un oído en ellos, ¿de acuerdo? - susurré y ella asintió.

Me metí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre la cama. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Estaba Edward coqueteando descaradamente conmigo o eran ilsuiones mías? Me permití volver a analisarlo en mi cabeza y llegué a la conclusión que estaba demasiado follable. No importaba que fuera nueve años mayor, ni que fuera el nuevo novio de mi madre. Todo eso sólo lo hacía más imposible y excitante. Todo un reto... Y yo amaba los retos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo, dando la introducción de Edward a la historia. <strong>  
><strong>Para las que me preguntaban la edad de Edward, ahí dejé en claro, pero por las dudas: Edward 25, Reneé 34, Isabella 17 y Bree 12. Tambien me preguntaron cada cuanto iba a actualizar y la verdad es que no lo sé. Todo depende de la facultad y el trabajo. Intentaré actualizar como hasta ahora, cada cuatro días.<strong>  
><strong>¿Qué más...? Ah, si! Bella, obviamente no es la clásica Bella, ella está muy echada a perder con un pasado y un presente muy oscuro... Y Edward tampoco es el clásico, él también tiene sus muertos en el placard.<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y les haya aclarado las dudas :) Nos estamos leyendo!**  
><strong>¿Críticas? ¿Halagos? Por el go!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia es completamente mía y queda terminantemente prohibido la parcial o completa utilización de ella sin mi permiso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Me desperté sobresaltada y desorientada por unos ruidos. Miré por la ventana y noté la noche totalmente oscura, encapotada por las nubes, muy típico de Forks. El silencio volvió a romperse por el mismo ruido, algo similar a un quejido, seguido por un golpe. Se repitió una vez más... y dos... y tres... Comencé a asustarme, quizá alguien había entrado a robar.

_Como si hubiera mucho en tu casa_ - me reprendió mi interior.

Algo asustada, tomé el objeto más contundente que encontré en mi habitación. Se trataba de mi libro de biología de la preparatoria. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, abrí mi puerta y me deslicé fuera de mi habitación. Caminé con pasos sigilosos contra la pared, concentrándome de dónde provenían los ruidos. A medida que me acercaba más a la habitación de Reneé, los sonidos se intensificaban y comenzaban a ser más claros.

No eran quejidos... eran jadeos y gemidos.

_¿Estará engañando a Edward?_ - me pregunté.

_¿Qué te importa lo que haga ella?_

_Me importa porque pienso cazarlo y, de no ver hasta aquí, no sabría como ubicarlo_

Meneé mi cabeza, dejando atrás mi monólogo interno, y me pegué a la pared contínua a la habitación de Reneé. Por suerte, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para ver con quién se estaba acostando.

Observé la imágen que mis ojos proyectaban. Reneé estaba en posición de perrito, dándome la espalda, y detrás de ella estaba Edward, sosteniéndole las manos y enterrándose en ella. Sabía que debía irme e intentar dormir, pero no podía. Estaba siendo una voyeur y, sinceramente, me estaba sobreexcitando. No porque fuera mi mamá, sino por verlo a él.

Los músuculos de la espalda se le marcaban, mostraban su cuerpo torneado y trabajado en gimnasio. Su culo era mejor de lo que imaginaba, estaba duro. Me concentré en intentar ver su polla y me sorprendió notar, aún de lejos, cuan larga era. No pude evitar el gemido lastimero que salió de mis labios, al tiempo en que sentía mis jugos escurrirse entre mis pliegues. Mi madre no escuchó mi ruido, pero Edward sí, porque automáticamente se giró hacia la puerta, como si supiera que estaba allí, y continuó penetrandola. Aunque yo sabía que me miraba a mí.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Reneé comenzaron a ser más seguidos y fuertes.

- Oh, oh, Edward - gimió-. Más, más rápido.

Edward concedió lo que le pedía, aún mirándome. Mi coño pedía atención, casi podía sentir que él me estaba penetrando a mí. Pero no podía moverme, parecía que me habían paralizado. Un par de estocadas después mi madre se corrió con un sonoro gemido. Edward salió de ella, aún sin terminar, y comenzó a bombear su dura y larga polla contra su mano, masturbándose. Estaba hipnotizada con sus movimientos, deseando ser yo quien estuviera haciéndole eso, o chupándosela, o siendo cogida por él.

Si seguia viéndolo me iba a correr y sin tocarme siquiera. Los movimientos de Edward comenzaron a ser más rápidos y, en un momento inesperado, acabó con un rugido de lo más sensual, disparandos chorros de sémen por la espalda de Reneé. Inevitablemente, esa imágen provocó que yo misma me viniera con un gemido sordo.

Noté que Reneé iba a levantarse y me apresuré a volver a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyé en ella. Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil, sentía la adenalina inundándome y coño chorreando.

- Esa polla debe ser mía - musité.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde y de un pésimo humor. Necesitaba una buena dosis de sexo, pero no podría obtenerla hasta la hora del almuerzo porque, bajo ningún concepto, iba a saltearme una clase. Debía mantener una imágen. Me vestí con un jean pitillo y una camiseta extremadamente escotada. Me calcé unos zapatos de tacón y salí apurada de mi casa.

Llegué a la preparatoria justo cuando la campana sonaba. Sentí las miradas de toda la población masculina en mi cuerpo y sonreí socarronamente. Amaba sentir esas miradas de lujuria, saber que podría tener cualquier polla que quisiera con tan sólo chasquear los dedos.

La primera parte de la mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad. Fue todo extremadamente lento y aburrido... y necesitaba YA mismo una polla cogiéndome. Eso o una línea de cocaína. Mi última clase antes del almuerzo era literatura e ibamos a ver la película de Romeo y Julieta. Pero antes de comenzar la clase, el profesor pidió atención.

- Alumnos, hoy se integra a nosotros un nuevo alumno - hizo un amago con la mano y un joven entró.

Era alto y musculoso, de piel bronceada y ojos negros. Llevaba el cabello negro, y largo, atado a una coleta suelta. Vestía una musculosa blanca, que resaltaba su musculoso pecho, y unos jeans desgastados.

- Soy Jacob Black - se presentó, mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y procuré pasar mi lengua por mis labios. Él había sacado la lotería, se saltearía el almuerzo y comería algo mucho mejor. Por suerte se sentó delante mío así que, cuando las luces se apagaron, procuré pasar el tacón de mi zapato por su espalda. Noté como se estremecía. Decidí enviarle una nota corta y concisa. Esperaba que entendiera y aceptara el mensaje.

_Nos vemos en la casita del jardinero en cuanto termine la clase, B._

Se la pasé disimuladamente y esperé, lo más pacientemente que pude, a que la hora terminara. No presté nada de atención a la película, puesto que ya la había visto y aún así me gustaba más el libro. En cuanto las luces se predieron, abandoné el recinto sin mirar atrás y de forma apresurada.

Llegué a la casita y me metí, prendiendo la luz a mi paso. No había mucho lugar, pero era lo más escondido que había para saciar mi hambre a esta hora. Minutos después, el chico nuevo entró, cerrando con pestillo la puerta. Se giró a mirarme y, antes de poder darme cuenta, estaba besándome ferozmente.

Sus labios estaban hambrientos y eran rudos. Apoyó sus caderas contra las mías, dejándome sentir el creciente bulto en mi estómago. Busqué fricción de mi sexo contra su pierna, para intentar aligerar la necesidad creciente que tenía. Jacob se separó de mí y me miró.

- Te voy a dar uno de los mejores polvos de tu vida - gruñó.

- Eso espero - contesté con un gemido.

Aproveché la separación para quitarme la camiseta y el sostén, mientras que Jacob se deshacía de nuestros jeans. Tomó mi braga de encaje negra y la sacó. Antes de tirarla al suelo, la olió como un poseso y, momentos después su bóxer, estaba junto a mi ropa interior. Se colocó un condón y me tomó en volandas. Me penetró de una sola estocada y debía reconocer que tenía una polla bastante larga, sentía que podía llegarme a la garganta si se lo proponía.

Me embestía como un animal salvaje, al mismo tiempo que me besaba y mordizqueaba los pechos. No iba a aguantar mucho más, realmente era un excelente amante.

- Argh, Jacob... Me vengo.

- Vamos muñeca, córrete para mí - gimió.

Metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y la dirigió hasta mi clítoris, el cual estimuló, provocando que me viniera fuertemente. En plena cima tuve un flash y la imágen de Edward se me vino a la cabeza, provocando un orgasmo aún más intenso. Sentí como mis paredes apretaron la polla de Jacob, provocando que él también se corriera.

Cuando todo acabó, me bajé de su cintura, me vestí y acomodé mi cabello. Al terminar, me acerqué a Jacob, que estaba terminando de colocarse correctamente la musculosa, y le besé en la comisura del labio.

- Tenías razón, fue uno de los mejores.

- Espero que no sea el último - dijo socarrón.

- Yo también lo espero - contesté.

Sin darle tiempo a ninguna otra palabra salí de la casita y me encaminé a terminar mi día en la preparatoria. Había sido un día placentero e interesante. Jacob se había ganado un exclusivo en mi lista y esperaba que no me defraudara.

Ahora, con mi hambre de sexo saciado, sólo me quedaba planificar cómo abordar a Edward porque, luego de ver su polla, me había obsesionado con conseguirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente hermosa! Aca estoy de nuevo con un capítulo recién sacado del horno. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero esta semana que pasó fue bastante movida para mí. Comencé a cursar en la Universidad y tuve problemas personales (sentimentales) que me impidieron tener la cabeza para escribir. Mas alla de eso, volvamos con la historia: tuvimos dos escenas MUY calientes de sexo y el nuevo amante de Bella.<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y les haya aclarado las dudas :) Nos estamos leyendo!**  
><strong>¿Críticas? ¿Halagos? Por el go!<strong>


End file.
